1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera with interchangeable lenses, in which a shutter is provided in a lens barrel, and more particularly to a device for controlling an operation of the shutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
The responsiveness of an optical shutter is different depending upon the structure of the shutter, and a structure for preventing an excessive exposure, which is caused by the delay of a closing operation of the shutter, is conventionally known. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-098449, it is disclosed that in an exposure control in which the exposure of the imaging device is started by an electronic shutter and is completed by an optical shutter, the timing of the start of the closing operation of the optical shutter is sped up in accordance with the speed of the closing operation.
In a camera with interchangeable lenses, in which a shutter is provided in a lens barrel, the shutter is different depending upon the lens barrel that is attached to the camera body, and thus the responsiveness of the shutter is different depending upon the lens barrel. Therefore, even if the camera body outputs a command to the lens barrel so that photography is carried out at the predetermined shutter speed, the actual shutter speed would be different depending upon the lens barrel. Especially at a high shutter speed, it would be difficult to control the shutter speed with a high degree of accuracy.